everythingnewsupermariobrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest member of The Koopalings. As shown in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Larry seems to be interested in tennis, using a tennis racket for one of his attacks. He returns, along with the rest of the Koopalings, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and begins to appear as a boss in the series. In the Prima official guide for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry was referred to as Bowser's favorite Koopaling. Appearance Larry has light blue hair, that spikes in the back, and he has a green head with a blue star on the side. He has two fangs sticking out of the top of his mouth, and he has a cyan colored shell. Like all Koopas, Larry has yellow colored skin. NSMB Game Appearances 'New Super Mario Bros. Wii' Larry is fought twice and is the first''' boss in the game. He shoots magic at you in the first battle, and then spins in his shell when stomped on. After this battle, he flees to the castle in World 1. Larry has the same battle tactics from his first battle, except there are platforms that shift up and down thanks to Kamek's magic. It's harder to avoid Larry when he is spinning in his shell, due to the shifting platforms, unless he is stuck between two platforms. After being defeated, he drops a key to World 2. He also appears after the end credits, tired from being defeated by Mario. After flipping Bowser over, the castle collapses on all of them. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Larry appears as a boss in the secret world, World Mushroom. He is only fought once in the game, where there are three blue platforms in the center of the stage, and four holes, two on the ceiling and two on the floor. Pillars come out of the holes to make it difficult for the player to move around. there will always be one pillar coming out of the top, and one coming out of the bottom. Larry is fought the similiarly as his second battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Like all of the Koopalings, he must be stomped on his head three times to be defeated. He reappears at the final boss stages when he, along with the other Koopalings, try to stop Mario from reaching Bowser or Dry Bowser. During the credits, he and the Koopalings try to lift Bowser, but fail and crash, scattering them all. Larry appears stuck in a tree. New Super Mario Bros. U' Larry is also going to reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, Boom Boom, Kamek, and Bowser Jr. He will be the boss of Sparkling Waters. His battle strategy is to blast fireballs and use water blasts from the pool below the arena, which act like the pillars from his previous ''New Super Mario Bros. battles. Just like the rest of the Koopalings, he has his own airship, which features his head at the helm and his blue shell on the top. The interior of the ship is designed like a pirate ship, with wooden steering wheels acting as windows. Gallery LarryKoopa.PNG Trivia *While many claim that Larry was named after the American talk show host, Larry King, he is also named after musician Larry Mullen Jr., the drummer for the rock band, U2. *Larry Koopa is the only Koopaling to not recieve new artwork for New Super Mario Bros. U. Instead, it has a HD revision. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Koopalings